The Past is the Past
by Lady Speed Stick
Summary: Gilbert helps Elizaveta get ready for her wedding by teaching her to dance. PruHun plus mentioned AusHun. Melancholy ending. Drabble.


Elizaveta was getting married. Not to just anyone, but to Roderich Edelstein.

There was a price to pay for marriage however. She had to act like a lady. Funny, the one teaching her to act in such a way was the one person she'd never expect to know so much about being a grown woman. Gilbert.

She stood infront of him, his hand on her waist and his otehr holding her own, "Rest your hand on my shoulder..." he said quietly. Elizaveta placed a shaking hand where he had told her to and Gilbert nodded his head, "Good. Alright... now every other time I count 2, you dip and move back. When I call it the second time, dip and move forward. Don't step on my feet. Ready, 'Liz?"

The Hungarian girl gulped and nodded her head slowly, pure confusion as plain on her face as the sweat in her palms. Luckily Gilbert was wearing gloves, "Y-yeah. Okay I'm ready.." she said, pursing her lips and tightening her hands around the Prussian man's shoulder and hand. He flashed her a grin and nodded his head again.

Elizaveta, nervous at first, was certinaly a fast learner. She smiled to herself as Gil began to hum a tune to dance to. It seemed like only yesterday the two of them were young and always getting into some sort of trouble. It would be a lie to say Elizaveta didn't miss those days, but the past was in the past; she had learned to accept that. Gilbert on the other hand was not so easily acceptant of change. Elizaveta; /HIS/ Elizaveta getting married? It broke his heart, but he'd never admit it. Being like this with her, teaching her how to dance, was one of the best things he could ever imagine. He missed just spending time with his darling 'Liz. Without a care in the world.

He felt a sudden pain shoot up his leg and he realized Elizaveta had stepped on him. Her face was red and she let go of him, panicing, "Oh my gosh! Oh.. oh dear.. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! A-are you alright?" she asked, watching as Gilbert nodded his head.

"I'm perfectly fine," he grabbed the girls hands gently and brought them to his lips, kissing her knuckles, "thank you for the dance, m'lady".

A few things happened in that instant. Elizaveta's face turned beat red and Gilbert began to cackle and laugh at her. Gilbert ended up with a large bruise on his right arm from a fist akin to a large male warrior, inflicted by Elizaveta herself.

And finally, said girl realized she would never be able to forget the past. She realized at that moment how much she loved Gilbert. She loved him as deeply as she loved her homeland, maybe more.

Elizaveta decided she didn't want to get married any longer. She just wanted to be with that insane Prussian boy who had always stalked her around and teased her as a kid. She just wanted to be with someone whom she got a long with, even if most of the time their meeting involved a fight. She just wanted to be happy.

But it couldn't be.

"I have to get going, Gil... thank you so much. I hope I'll see you at the wedding..." she forced a smile as she gathered her jacket.

"Of course you will," Gilbert grinned, "save me a dance, will ya?" he helped her into her jacket, brushing past her hair just once, on purpose. It was still as soft as ever.

Elizaveta nodded her head, "I'll save you the very last one, don't forget it. Meet me on the dancefloor, alright?" Gilbert nodded his head once more and walked her to her car.

"Of course. We'll see how much you've improved tomorrow wont we? I wouldn't miss watching you embarrass yourself for the world." he cackled and recived a slap upside the head, "Jeez 'Liz. Tone it down or that aristocrat will never want to marry you."

Elizaveta growled and closed her car door, rolling the window down, "See yeah, jerk."

Gilbert laughed some more and waved as she backed out of the driveway, "See yeah!"

Gilbert didn't miss the wedding. He didn't miss his dance with Elizaveta either. But one thing he did miss was the chance he used to have of having Elizaveta all to himself. That was long gone now, and he and Elizaveta both, knew that.


End file.
